Hey Darlin'
by meowkittehmeow
Summary: Bella and Jasper have been friends forever, and they both love each other, but will fear ruin their friendship?....i do NOT own twilight or any of the characters, nor am I stephanie meyer
1. Jasper and Bella

**Chapter One**

Bella POV

I looked outside my window and its raining **again**. I really don't understand why I'm so surprised, really I live in Forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie. Forks is the rainiest place in America. I hate the rain. The one redeeming quality of this little town that I live in is I have some amazing friends. They are everything I could ever hope for. I came here in the middle of the semester junior year, and I knew no one. The Cullen's took me under their wing., People didn't really bother them, and because I hung out with them, I didn't get bothered either. People were easily set on edge around them and for good reason, they were all vampires. I was one of the few humans who felt comfortable around them. That might have been Jasper's doing though, he could kind of control peoples emotions as well as sense what we were feeling. I felt nervous around them, a lot, but not because of what they were. I was in love with Jasper. I don't know why, but I think it was the mixture of everything his golden eyes, is honey-blonde hair, oh and that **accent**. He used to live in the south. I really have a thing for southern accents Whenever I'm upset he just smiles and says "hey darlin'" in his southern drawl and my bad mood is gone. This is what I was thinking about as I walked into the lunchroom that day. Why I didn't see _her_ sitting by Jasper. That stupid skanky cheerleader who had been breaking his heart since I've known him.

_Uggh, _I thought to myself,_ now I have to smile and be happy and __**try**__, the important word being try, to not claw Jessica's eyes out of her overly fake spray-on tan, orange , head. _When I got to the table Alice looked at me and smiled. She, along with the rest of the Cullen's thought Jasper was a raging moron for letting Jessica walk all over him just because she wanted somebody with money. She had been dating Mike Newton until his dad lost his six-figure job in Seattle., So, now I was stuck trying to be nice to his, uggh I cant even say it without wanting to puke all over her, _girlfriend._ I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag myself when they kissed., Emmett saw me ,and started laughing. It was then that Jasper saw me, and like a true southern gentleman, got up when I sat down.

**Chapter Two**

Japer POV

I saw Bella walk over to the table. I sensed that she seemed upset about something but I didn't have the slightest idea what, so I do what I always did whenever she was upset or nervous; I smiled at her and said "hey darlin'", because whenever I do she always gets instantly happy. Right after I said it, I felt Jessica get really pissed off. She thought that Bella was into me, and she **knew** that I was into Bella. I'd been crushing on her since she first spoke my name. ,Emmett moved over so Bella could sit by me. He was a big fan of Bella and I finally being a couple. I really would love to go out with her, but I don't know if she feels the same way. Edward read my thoughts and just snickered. I was thinking about why he was laughing at my thoughts when Jessica's high-pitched voice broke through… "did you just hear what I said Jasper?"

"No, " I replied still kind of out of it.

"I **said** that we're through." She screamed at me and stormed off in the other direction. I couldn't help but smile. I sensed that everyone was happy. Bella was the first one who spoke though.

"Jasper," she whispered as she touched my hand, "I'm really sorry that she broke up with you like that in front of everyone." I couldn't help but chuckle. _Well hell,_ I thought, _she doesn't seem very sorry, actually she seems excited. I wonder if she feels the same way about me that I feel about her._ Edward, snooping in my mind, of course, just nodded. Wow, today's is an amazing day.

**Chapter Three**

Bella POV

It was a few days after "the breakup heard round the school". Everybody couldn't believe Jessica had actually dumped him. Hell, I still cant believe it, and I witnessed it. It was a Friday and I was, naturally, hanging out with Edward and Alice. Jasper had been avoiding me ever since the breakup and I felt sort f hurt and let down. I actually really needed to talk him and he just ignored me. I wish Edward could read my mind sometimes. It would be so helpful, especially today. I needed to know what Jasper was thinking. When Alice left the room to get me pizza I decided to just talk to Edward. We had a thing, but it didn't really work because he always sensed something between me and Jasper, but we were really good friends now. "Hey Edward," I started sounding super nervous, "do you know what, or who, Jasper has been thinking about these days cause he wont talk to me and I don't know why."

Edward POV

"Well, Bella, he hasn't been thinking about much. Just why she dumped him and if he's gonna ask anybody else out or just wait.". As I said it, I watched her face fall. I hated lying to her but Jazz wanted me to. He said he didn't want her to know everything, but I could see it was killing him to not see her, as much as it was killing her. She seriously looked as though she might cry. I just smiled at her and asked her a straight-forward question "Are you in love with him Bells?"

Bella POV

Awe man, he had to ask me that question. "Y-ye-yes" I finally managed to stutter out. The next thing I knew I was sitting in Edwards lap bawling my eyes out. Out of nowhere, Jasper walked into the room. I didn't see him, or hear him for that matter, but I just knew that he was there. I could sense his presence. I immediately got up and ran to him, but then I stopped about 20 feet away, remembering that he had shut me out for the past however many days.

I just stared at him, I don't know if I looked upset or mad, most likely a combination of both, because he just said "hey". That's when I lost it. "Hey, you've been ignoring me for the past **three** days now and all you can say is hey," I screamed at him, but I still wasn't finished. "Do you know what its been like for me? To not be able to talk to you? You just totally shut me out and it's really pissed me off! What did I do that could have you that mad at me. You're my best friend Jasper and you haven't even glanced at me since the skank dumped you." Now that I was coming to the end of my tirade I realized I'd started to cry. I really never cried in front of Jasper because, I, well, can't. He always stops the tears before they came, but today he didn't. He just stared at me. He looked like I'd just driven over him with a monster truck. Even like that, totally flustered and utterly shocked, he was still gorgeous. I've never yelled at him. Sure, I've yelled to him, or in front of him, but the anger is usually directed towards Emmett.

Jasper POV

Holy crap, she yelled at me. She actually yelled at me. She's never done that before. _Has she been crying since lunch that day?_ I wondered, Edward just nodded at me. Oh, god I hurt her feelings. I never meant to do that. I just needed some time to think. I didn't mean to totally shut her out for three days. Think Japer, think, I was saying to myself. You _have _to make her stop crying. But today I was thinking that the usual _hey darlin'_ was not going to work so well. Edward just shook his head. _Dude, help me. Seriously, it's crushing me to see her like ,this. _I thought to Edward. "Good". Edward snapped at me. "Maybe it's a good thing Jasper because this is all ridiculous." he said as he stormed out of the room. "say something," Bella said through her tears. God, I just wanted her to stop crying. I hated knowing that I was the reason for those tears. "What do you want me to say Bells," I asked, "I was a jerk for totally shutting you out. I'm an even bigger jerk for making you cry and not knowing how to stop it. I hate being the reason that you're upset or angry. I hate seeing you cry in general, but this is killing me."

**Chapter Four**

Bella POV

Ohmygod. That was the only thing running through my mind. I cannot believe he is actually saying this to me. Now I was crying more than I was before and he just walked over to me and hugged me. I began to feel calm. Calm enough for his words to start to sink in. He has never been this straight-forward and open with me. Even though we're friends, sometimes it seems like he's still back in the Civil War, and he totally shuts people out of how he truly feels.

I think the only person who's ever seen raw emotion from him has been Edward, and that's only because he knows what Jasper is thinking. So, as I was mulling over his words, he said something I've been waiting three days for "Hey darlin'", He said, and then he continued, "I know it's not going to fix this but I know that you've missed me. You have to have been in order to yell at me. I mean, I was totally shocked. I'm so sorry to shut you out but, I had to do some thinking." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I just sighed against his chest and asked a question that could really break my heart into a thousand little pieces "Ha-have you really been thinking about h-h-h-her?" I finally managed to get out.

"No," Jasper said as he laughed, "and I'm sorry I had Edward lie to you, but I knew you'd ask him at some point and I didn't want you to hear the truth from him, it had to come from me. I shut you out because I was worried that you wouldn't feel the same way about me that I feel about you." He looked up at the ceiling avoiding my now shocked gaze. He finally breathed and looked down at me and it totally knocked my socks off. _Holy crow, I think he's in love with me_ was the only thing going through my head. I decided to go out on a limb. I reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes and whispered "Jasper, I love you. I've always loved you. " After I said this and he just stared at me, and I started to get really self-conscious. _Well crap, I just killed that friendship. Why'd I have to say anything? Oh right, because I'm an idiot_ , I thought to myself and I started to pull out of his arms but he just held me tighter. As I looked at his face I saw the hugest grin ever. It was the face of a man who just saw all of his wildest dreams come true, and I momentarily forgot how to breathe. He just stared at me for what seemed like hours but it was really only a few minutes.

He started to speak when he was interrupted by three quick, sharp knocks on the door. He sighed and shook his head and then sounding really annoyed said, "I know that y'all have been eavesdropping, you might as well just come on in." I laughed as Emmett came in an started making kissing faces behind Jasper's back. Leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment. "So," Emmett asked, "is the yelling and fighting finally over? Is it safe for the kiddies to be in here.?" I just looked at Jasper and he smacked Emmett over the head for me.

**Chapter five**

Jasper POV

I could sense how happy she was. She hasn't been that happy in a really long time. I mean, probably since her and Edward dated and that was like, when she first moved here. I could also sense Emmett's smugness in the fact that he thought we were now together. I mean I thought we were, but it never got discussed because of the stupid eavesdroppers outside the door. _God, _I thought to myself,_ can't people get any privacy in this house? I mean really, I get the whole super-hearing thing but honestly, they couldn't tell that we were having a very important, very __**private**__ conversation? _Edward answered my thoughts, sounding very know-it-allish "Well, Jasper it is my room. And I have the right to want to hang out in my room."

Bella just glared at all of them, even Alice, I've never seen her glare at Alice, besides me, Alice is her favorite person in this family. "Did you see all of this Alice?" she asked .

"yes Bella, I did. But before you yell at me. I also saw that if I told you that you two would **never** get together. And actually, you two still aren't together because we walked in about two minutes too early." she gave me an apologetic look and I just smiled at her. "It's okay Alice, I know that you mean well, really." Then I turned to everyone, but spoke mostly to Emmett, "Now will y'all get the hell outta here?" Edward just gave me this look. _Edward, look I know that its your room and all but you can't just give us two minutes really?_ He just sighed at me, and then left the room. Alice followed after him. Emmett, of course, stayed. Bella just stared at him. Oh boy, I've seen that look before. I better get him out before he gets murdered and she gets seriously injured herself.

"Emmett, get the hell outta Edwards room. Do not make me make you go all gaga eyes over him. Cause if you're not out in like ten seconds-" that's all I had to say to get him to leave. I just smiled at Bella and said, "now, where were we?" "Well," she laughed, "I believe that I just told you that I loved you." I loved hearing her say that to me. I was drifting into my own little world when she brought me back down to earth by doing something that I'd only ever dreamt of her doing. She kissed me, finally.

"So," I asked her, "does this mean that we're together, finally?"

"Yes," she said and it felt like she had a ton of bricks lifted off her chest, "and just so you know," she whispered, "I don't kiss just anybody."

Emmett POV

Hell yes!!!!! It's about time those two got together. I mean, we've all seen that she's in love with him, but how could he not? Oh yeah, that dumb skanky cheerleader. I knocked on the door and asked, very hesitantly, "can we all come in now."

"Yes Emmett, you can all come in now." Bella laughed. I haven't seen her that happy in a really long time. She broke free of Jasper's hug and ran over to me. "Thank you Emmett," she said as she tried to wrap her arms all the way around me, "You were always team Jasper and Bella's number one fan." I laughed and as she ran back to Jaspers arms I told him in a very mafia-like impression, "Jasper, Bella is my little sister, you break-a her heart, and I break-a your face." We all just laughed for a good 20 minutes.

Bella POV

God, I haven't been this happy in forever. I can't get this dopey grin off of my face. I seriously can't stop smiling. Jasper and I walked out of Edward's room hand in hand and ran into Esme and Carlisle. They just clapped their hands and hugged us.

"It's about time Jasper," Carlisle said, "pretty soon I was going to have to sit you down and knock some sense into you." Jasper just laughed at Carlisle and squeezed my hand even harder.

"Bella," Esme said to me, "I told you that he would finally figure it out. I just didn't think it would take him so long."

**Chapter six-3 months later**

Jasper POV

Wow! That was all I could think as she ran down her driveway to my car to quickly escape the rain. It's been three months and I still find it hard to breathe around her. She ran into my car and gave me a quick kiss.

"Hi." That was all she said to me. It might not seem like much but it made my lifeless heart feel like it was beating again.

"Hey darlin'", I told her. She just laughed at me. We got out of the car at school and Jessica walked up to me and tried to hug me.

Bella POV

That stupid skank actually thinks that she can break us up. I was not having that. She tried to hug him and I just pushed her away from him. "Jessica," I said, "I don't want you to take this the wring way, but I would appreciate it if you would keep your stupid orange tanned hands away from my boyfriend. It's not my fault that you broke up with him. If you want to be able to cheer e**ver** again I'd stay far away." I sneered at her, and grabbed Jasper's hand. We walked off to our first class leaving her standing with her mouth open enough to catch flies.

Jasper POV

I can't believe she actually said that. God, I love this girl.


	2. Remembering

Hey Darlin' Part II

**A/N: So this was originally supposed to finish with the first chapter, but orangeduck asked for more. I'm adding onto the story and am going to try to mix some of the song Wonderwall by Oasis and Her Eyes by Peter Monahan The premises of this is in Jaspers POV about the first time he saw Bella. I do not own the songs, nor twilight or its characters now that that's cleared up, on with the story xoxo**

_**Flashback Jaspers POV**_

I first saw Bella Swan on a Monday. She made my dead heart skip a beat. Alice told me she was coming, but didn't tell me how painfully and sinfully gorgeous she was. She looked around as she got out of her Red Chevy truck, and blushed when she got to Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I, and she noticed that I was staring at her. She looked nervous, but her emotions were nervous _and_ embarrassed.

"Alice," I said, "go talk to her and bring her over here. I want to meet her." Alice smiled and obeyed. Three, maybe four seconds later, Alice was back and Bella looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Alice continued to introduce everyone but me, and I couldn't be mad. I was the one who wanted to meet her.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Cullen. Welcome to Forks High School". I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." she sounded really scared.

"Well Bella. I'm sure one of us has a class with you." Edward stated. He was staring at her like he was in love. _Dude, back off she's mine._ I thought to Edward and he laughed. Bella had Biology with Edward. _Well, great, this is what I need. He's going to show off and make her fall in love with him. Hell, at least the don't have chemistry together._ I chuckled at my horrible joke. My mood brightened when I found out that Bella had lunch with all of us. Before she left to follow Edward to biology, I touched her arm and said, "Hey darlin' if you need anything I'm the guy to ask." I winked at her. She blushed again, and after she left I smiled.

_**End flashback**_

We were sitting on my couch in my room just talking. It felt good that not much had changed. We were still friends, but it was better, because now I could kiss her whenever I wanted. She took my hand and just sighed. She really doesn't know how happy she's made me. I was really thinking that I was going to have to leave Forks, but I saw her and it was like she saved me. I could stare into her eyes forever, and never get bored. Her eyes felt like home. They gave me hope. They're like the sky and a sunrise mixed together. When I want to go home, I look into her eyes.

"What are you thinking about right now Bella?" I asked her. She blushed. I loved it how after all this time I still made her blush. "Bella, just tell me. It can't be that bad."

"Well, I was thinking about the first time I saw you with that skank." _Oh, that was bad." _I frowned, and she got the wrong idea. "I'm sorry Jasper, forget it."

"No, its okay. I still remember how awful I felt when you and Edward were dating, and how happy I was when you two broke up." She smiled and I hugged her. We sat there for a minute before she asked me something I never thought she would.

"If you feel what other people are feeling, how come you could never feel that I loved you? Or, see it for that matter. Even Emmett could tell."

"Well, Bella, I don't know. I really don't know." I didn't know, and that was the truth. She yawned, and I knew it was time to get her home to Charlie.

"Hey darlin' lets get you home. I don't need you falling asleep on me and having Charlie coming over here looking for you."

"Okay, lets go." she said and I helped her up. "Hey Jasper, I love you, and I'll never stop loving you. I promise." That made my heart melt. If I could have cried, I would have. I kissed her forehead.

"I know Bells, I feel the same way." I looked down at her and she smiled at me hugging herself close to me. She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, I was still staring at her. She blushed, and I just kissed her. "Come on, lets get you home. Its getting late." We walked down the stairs, and as we drove away from my house I saw her fall asleep, and put her head on my shoulder.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I hope that you like it. Reviews would be lovely. xoxo**


	3. It's Over

_**Hey Darlin' part three**_

**A/N: So remember in the 1st**** chapter where Bella said that Edward broke up with her because of Jasper? Well, this is a flashback form Edward's POV about when he knew that Bella loved Jasper. It continues from there and ends in Jaspers POV. If anyone is an Edward fan (Aunt Cindi) I'm sorry if I offend you. I am not Stephanie Meyer nor do I own Twilight or any of its characters (although if I could I would own Emmett and Jasper) Now that that's cleared up, on with the story.**

**Chapter One**

Edwards POV (flashback)

I saw her the same day Jasper did, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. All I knew was that she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my 107 years. I instantly fell madly and deeply in love with Bella Swan. There was just one little problem, Jasper liked her. He was my brother and I did care about his feelings, but he had been dating the cheerleading captain on and off forever. Bella and I had been dating for about three months when I finally opened my eyes. I saw them look at each other and it was like somebody had just run me over, shot me, and crushed me all at once. She loved him, a lot more than she loved me. We could never be what they could be. Yes, I could see it now, Bella and Jasper were soul mates. Every time she was upset, he would make her happy. She came over to the house to see him, and not me. It took me seeing her hug him after Jessica dumped him, again, to finally realize it. My girlfriend loved my brother, and as much as it hurt, I couldn't be happier for them. I decided that for her happieness, and Jasper's that I should break up with her. It hurt like hell, but it made her happier in the end. (End flashback)

"Wow Edward, I had no idea that you felt that way. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Jasper had gone to hunt, so I was staying with Bella until he got back. He didn't like to leave her alone, and to be honest, it was a good thing. If he did, she might not be alive when he got back. So right now, Bella and I were sitting downstairs watching a movie. It was good that we could still be friends.

"Bella, it's okay. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, If I didn't then you would still be miserable with me." I told her and she just frowned. Well, I thought it was funny. She stared out the window. She always did this when he was gone. Sometimes I truly was jealous that Jasper had someone so amazing and pure who loved him, and all I had was Jessica, the skank running around flashing her ta-ta's at me. Yes I still loved Bella with what was left of my cold heart. Trying to cheer Bella up now was worse than when she was with me. At least then I could kiss her and make her blush, now if I try my head would come off. "Do you remember the first time I brought you to the meadow?" I smiled at the few happy months in my life. "Oh, I remember looking forward to seeing you smile and blush. I also remember, that was the first night I stayed with you." I truly do miss her, but she's happy with Jasper and that's all that counts. "Instead of looking forward to seeing your smile, I get to look forward to seeing Jessica's ta-ta's." I frowned at that note so I continued to remember happy memories. "Our first kiss, I remember like it happened..."

"EDWARD STOP!!!" Bella yelled at me, again... What else was new? "I'm sorry, I know those were happy times for you, but please keep them to yourself."

"Bella nobody told you that you had listen to what I said." That was also true, I never spoke directly to her. "Where was I, oh right; yesterday, like it happened yesterday, that kiss was so magical and I don't think I will ever kiss anybody like I kissed you." Bella had had enough, she finally got up and stormed off to the kitchen. I don't think I would ever get over her, and I know for a fact I will never find somebody else to date, my heart was broken once already and I don't want it broken again. "So Bells you and Jazz are coming up to what four months now?"

"Yeah, why?" She came back into my view, with a soda in hand. "Why'd you ask me that?"

"Oh, because I wanted to know if you and Jazz has fought over your mortality yet?" Well this had to of hit a nerve, sparks would soon start to fly.

"Excuse me?" She had this 'I'm going to give you shit' look, Ha I love it!

"You heard me, have you and Jazz talked about you keeping your mortality or have you won that battle?"

"Wow?! We haven't even discussed that yet. Do you want to know about our sex life too???" She snapped that at me. Whoa did she just say sex life!!!

"What?! SEX!" I could have passed out right then and there. Why the hell was Jasper risking her life to have sex. "So is that why you have a new truck? What does Jasper have you doing for the cash? You give him what he wants and he buys you the world!!!" Then and only then did I realize that Jasper and Emmett were right behind me.

"Bella come here now!" Bella ran to Jasper's side. "Edward how dare you talk to Bells like that!" Well here we are, a fight just what I needed to take my mind off the loss of my love.

"How can you risk her life like that!"

"Well it's what she wanted! And I don't refuse Bells like you did!" I could hear Jasper growl. I don't care, see what he's really thinking is_ 'shit how did he find out what we were doing? He can't read Bella's mind and I rarely think of it, Jasper the shut hell up he can hear you!!!_' What an idiot.

"How many bruises does she have and how many ribs are broken?"

"None" Jazz is really thinking _'four, that's not many, right?!'_

"One too many Jazz!" Emmett actually came over to hold me back. Does he really think I'm going to swing punches in front of Bella? Idiot!!! Jazz grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her put of the house. "Emmett let me go", I was going to set things straight with him later tonight. I knew I would because he said so, 2:30 a.m. to be exact. This killed me, the one I love is being hurt and I can't do anything about. If I hurt Jasper she would never forgive me, and then I really will never see her again, this will be hard. I went up to my room where I could curl up into a ball and prepare myself, I had to find someway to snap Jasper out of his train of thought. I cried my tearless sobs and waited for Jasper.

Jasper POV

How did I let things get so out of hand. I loved and cared for Bella, just as much if not more than Edward. Bella looked at me, "I'm sorry," was all I could say. Her expression changed, more or less confused.

"Why'd you say your sorry?"

"Because I let things get out of control. Bella, you must know this already, Edward is still madly in love with you."

"I know, and I'm madly in love with you, not Edward." Her eyes didn't lie. She loved me and I knew it.

"So how did your conversation with Edward start?" Bella sighed and hesitated before she explained what happened.

"Well, see Edward was remembering happy times in his life. They were all when he was with me, he's heartbroken and I just now see it. I snapped at him, he asked me if you and I have fought over me becoming a vampire. I'm the one who slipped out the whole sex thing, he went off the wall." I could feel regret and sadness come over Bella, in the last few months I have been with her I know better than to mess with her feelings, so instead I try to comfort her like a real boy friend would.

"Hey darlin', it's okay, really it wasn't your fault. He brought it upon himself. Maybe it was best if it happened this way, the way he found out. I'm going home later to night to set things straight with Edward." That was true. "I want to get you home to Charlie and make sure you go to bed, no sneaking out. I will come back after I talk to Edward and sit with you, like I always do." What was I going to say to Edward? I know I was going to tell him to back the hell off of Bella. After I got Bella home, I went to Edward. This was going to be fun.

"I really don't want to hurt you Edward, so I'm just gonna yell at you." He waited for me to begin. "Why the hell do you think you can talk to Bella like that? And how dare you talk to her like I'm her pimp. You know damn well that there aren't any strings. For your information, I got her that new truck because I was worried about hers. There's no airbags, no seatbelts, and I was worried that the brakes might start going. Excuse me for wanting to keep the love of my life safe. You say that you still care about her, but you make her feel like shit!." I walked out, leaving Edward speechless. I was back to Bella before she woke up.

"Hey Jasper, what'd I miss last night?" I smiled. Of course Bella would want to know about the fight.

"Nothing. I just yelled at him. He'll back off now. I promise." I kissed her forehead. "Now go get dressed. I'll wait downstairs. We don't want to be late for school." She nodded. When we got to school both of us laughed. Edward just glared at us walking hand in hand as Jessica was shaking her ta-ta's at him. Karma is such a bitch.


	4. I Could not ask for more

_**I could not ask for more**_

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters, but I would like to own Emmett or Jasper, sadly, I do not, so on with the next installment of Bella and Jasper's love story. So, last chapter, Eddi-poo (sorry, I love it too much tee-hee) told Bella he still loved her and basically called her a slut and Jasper freaked out, so this is going to be a happier, cuter chapter between Bella and Jasper, with full on southern charm from Jasper. So read and review xoxo**

**Chapter One**

Bella POV

So, it had been a week since the whole fiasco. Everyone thought that Edward was a dumbass, and I didn't feel guilty about agreeing with them. It was a Friday and Jasper was out hunting, and I was quite lonely. I was sitting in my room waiting for him to call me, when there was a tapping at my window, I looked up and my heart swelled. There, kneeling at my window was Jasper. I couldn't be happier, and then I saw who was with him. _Emmett,_ oh great, this should be entertaining. I opened my window and gave Jasper the most evil glare ever. Emmet saw me and held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, Bells, I'm not staying. I just wanted to make sure he actually got here tonight." Emmett said and left. I ran to Jasper and kissed him. He picked me up into a hug and I couldn't help but to giggle a little bit. He was so cute sometimes.

"I'm really sorry about Emmett darlin', I don't know why he thought I wouldn't be coming here." He shook his head and laughed.

"So, tomorrows Saturday, do you have any plans?" I asked him coyly, and he shook his head no. I grinned. _Success, I am going to surprise him tomorrow, but I'll need Alice's help, _I thought to myself. I yawned involuntarily. Jasper looked immediately saddened.

"Oh, darlin', did you wait up for me? I'm sorry, really, I am. If I knew I would have gotten here a whole heck of a lot faster, I promise. I'd never want to make you wait up this late for me darlin'."

"It's okay Jazz, really. I wouldn't have been able to sleep until I knew you were here anyways. I tried to sleep but just kept getting paranoid." "Well ma'am, I'm sorry for being part of your troubles." I chuckled at him. He was so cute when he went back to the southern charm. He knew I was a sucker for it too. As I drifted to sleep in his arms, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to what we were going to do tomorrow.

The next morning came too quickly. I decided to call Alice to see if she knew what I should do for Jasper. When all was said and done, we decided on a romantic boat ride ending in a picnic on the beach at midnight. I, reluctantly, agreed to go over the house so Alice could help me get ready. As I was getting into Jaspers car he looked at me.

'Bella, what's going on tonight? You were on the phone with Alice for almost an hour."

"Don't worry about it, just make sure you're ready to leave at 8:00." I kissed him on the cheek and we rode hand in hand to his house where Alice was waiting very impatiently for me. I instantly regretted asking for her help. As Jasper and I walked up to the house, Alice stared at him. "Go see Carlisle. He'll help you get ready." she commanded Jasper. I groaned when she dragged me to her room and I saw not one, but ten very expensive, very tight dresses and some very high heels. She knew how clumsy I was, so why would she do this to me. I was forced to try on the dresses for her, and then, as if that wasn't enough, when we narrowed it down between the spaghetti strapped, royal blue with a corseted waist and this red thing that was fitted all over and had a bow right on my boobs that stopped like, 3 inches above my knees; she made Emmett come in and help her decide which one was "hotter and sexier." The shoes, were worse, they were narrowed down between two pairs of Jessica Simpson heels, both at least five inches. One pair was patent leather black, and the other was very silver and very shiny. _Grrr, I hate Alice Cullen sometimes,_ I thought to myself. I ended up in that god awful red dress and the black patent leather shoes that I could barely walk in. But that wasn't the end of my torture, Alice insisted on doing my hair for me. By the time I was ready, I was in no mood to go out anymore. Then, as I _carefully_ made my way down the stairs, I saw Jasper and I suddenly wanted to get the hell out of that house. Of course, me being my clumsy self and all, almost fell down the stairs three times in my attempt to get to Jasper. I just glared at Alice. Then I saw the way Jasper looked at me. He looked like he had just been told he was going to be the next king of England or something. Was I really that much of a catch?

**Chapter Two**

Jasper POV

I could not believe what Alice got Bella into. I felt bad for Bella, but at the same time I was so excited that I would get to spend time with this vixen. If the dress wasn't enough, those heels were the killer. I knew she was trying to walk faster, but she didn't have to almost hurt herself. I chuckled as she finally made it down to me.

'Hey," she said while she was blushing. "So, are you ready to go?" I just nodded my head and took her hand. Before we left Carlisle gave us a very stern warning.

"Behave you two, I'm not going to bail you out of jail for anything." Bella looked embarrassed at the meaning behind his words so I ushered her out of there as quickly as I could without her hurting herself or breaking anything.

"Where are we going tonight darlin'?" I asked her as I helped her into the limo that Alice had rented for us.

"You'll see Jasper, remember, good things come to those who wait. So just be patient." I complied with her request and in about twenty minutes, we were pulling up to a lake. There was the most beautiful yacht set up for us.

"This is amazing Bella. Absolutely amazing. I love you so much more than you even know right now. Darlin' if you don't mind me asking though, what's all this for?" She just shook her head no and held out her hand for me to take. I followed her and was very curious when she took off those shoes.

"Couldn't stand those things." She laughed as we got onto the yacht. If I could have cried I would have. We were just sitting there talking when all of a sudden "All my life" by KC and Jojo came on the radio. For as long as I've known Bella, that has always been our song. Bella started getting teary-eyed, and it melted my heart. I was so glad that the song still had this effect on her. I decided that now was the perfect time to give her the Tiffany's bracelet that I'd gotten for her. Bella was staring up at the stars in wonder and amazement when I drew her attention back down to me. "Bella, now I know that I promised that I wouldn't spend a lot of money on you darlin', but I saw this the other day and I thought of you." She grimaced at the mention of money and it just made me even happier. She was so adorable when she was pretending to be mad at me.

Bella POV

I really hated it when he spent money on me. I knew that all of the Cullen's had a lot of money, but it still didn't feel right. So when he said that he got me something and then when I saw the blue Tiffany's box, I freaked. _He seriously bought me something from Tiffany's? _I thought to myself, _wow, this is totally insane, this is ridiculous._ I was very nervous when I took the box from him and opened it. My jaw dropped and I took in a quick breath when I saw what was in the box. I was staring at the most beautiful necklace I think I had ever seen. On their signature chain necklace was a little lock charm that said "I Love You" on one side and on the other it said "4ev". It was all I could do to not cry right there in front of him. "Jasper, this is incredible, it's so pretty. I love it so much. Thank you. I love you so much." I managed to sob out. Jasper didn't say anything, he didn't have to. His smile said it all. He really would always love me. I managed to get out of my chair to walk over to him and hug him. _I really wish I had a change of clothes right now; this is not going to be a very good outfit to walk on the beach in._ I thought to myself. He put the necklace on me and then pulled me onto his lap. We giggled for a few minutes about my aversion to gifts, especially the expensive kind. Then, I decided to change the mood a little bit. I touched his face and whispered, "Jasper, when did you really know that you loved me? I mean, really loved me?"

"Right when Edward broke up with you. At that moment I knew that I was in love with you and that I would love you forever and that nothing could ever change that." He kissed me very passionately, and before I knew it, we were supposed to be getting off the boat. Before I could get up Jasper held up his hand to me, "Wait," he said, "as much as I like that dress, you are never going to be able to move anywhere in it." He threw me a pair of jeans and one of his sweatshirts. He waited for me to change, and once I was all ready to go walking on the beach, he took my hand and led the way. I smiled up at him. I was so glad to have him in my life.

**Chapter Three**

Jasper POV

I was starting to get really nervous as we were walking because, well, I was going to ask her to marry me tonight. I knew that she loved me, but did she love me that much? I really should have asked Alice before we left. Abruptly, Bella stopped walking. I looked at her and she just sat down. "I was tired of walking, and oh look, there's a picnic basket all set up, how convenient." She giggled and pulled me down to sit by her. _I think I'm going to ease into the whole proposal thing. That might be for the best,_ I thought to myself. I cleared my throat wondering how to start.

"Bella, I have a question for you. If I were to, oh, I don't know, go out and buy you another piece of jewelry, which one of these rings would you like?" She pointed to the middle one which was a princess cut, 2.5 carat ring with smaller diamonds surrounding it. I laughed silently to myself. This is going to be so much easier than I thought. "And, what would you do if I were to actually get you this ring?" I grinned mischievously, and Bella looked nervous.

"Why, Jasper? I don't like that look, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, have you ever imagined your wedding dress? What about your perfect wedding? What would it look like?" This was quite entertaining. She was totally clueless. Before I gave her my next gift, I decided to quote one of the sappiest songs, ever. "Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you? You fill my heart with gladness, you take away all my sadness, ease my troubles that's, what you do." Bella started tearing up.

"That, Jasper Hale, is the cheesiest yet sweetest thing you have ever told me. Where did you learn to be such a romantic?" She playfully smacked my arm.

"Well, darlin', that's what happens when I'm around you." _Wow, way to be a moron Jasper,_ "I got you another charm for your bracelet darlin' I really hope that you like it. Have I told you lately that I want to spend eternity with you? Darlin' will you open this for me, please? Don't worry about how much it cost, you're worth it."

Bella POV

I nervously opened up the box, once again, Tiffany's, and once again my mouth hung open at what was written on the charm "_Marry me"_. Jasper just looked at me. I had no idea what to say to him. So I said the first thing that came to mind, "Are you serious right now Jasper? Really, we're still in high school! What is everyone going to think? They're gonna think that I'm pregnant or something!" He looked at me and it broke my heart.

"So, you don't want to marry me then?" He whispered. "I mean, I understand if you don't, but why?" I stared at him in awe.

"Jasper Hale, of course I want to marry you! Why wouldn't I want to? I'm just surprised." He smiled at me and flipped over the charm on the back it said _"BMH"_ which would now be my new initials. "Can I see my ring now jasper?" He nodded at me and took the ring out of his pocket. It was absolutely gorgeous, huge, but gorgeous. It had to be at least 2 carats, then I looked closer. It was the exact same one that I had picked out not ten minutes ago. He slid the ring onto the ring finger of my left hand.

"For the record," he smiled at me, "Carlisle and Esme couldn't be happier, and I already asked Charlie and he said and I quote, 'it's about time Jasper, pretty soon I was going to have to knock you over the head for not asking her.'" I giggled and before I knew it I was asleep in his arms.


	5. Goodbye my almost lover

_Hey darlin Part 4_

Chapter One

**Flash back-Bella POV**

We stood in the airport, waiting for Edward to board his plane. Yes Edward was leaving Forks. He was heading to a place just like Forks in France. Edward kissed Esme's cheek and said "be back soon mom." We all knew she was taking this the hardest; her first son was leaving for a long period of time. As he made his rounds saying good-bye, he made me last. It was only weeks ago that he yelled at me about Jasper and I's relationship. Even though Edward wasn't really allowed to see me, this was really important to Jasper, it could be a year or longer before we see him again. That fact did kill me. I'm in love with Jasper, but Edward was my first love and I will always have feelings for his brother Edward Cullen. Edward walked over to me, I tensed so Jasper took my hand and I relaxed. Edward took me into his arms, Jasper let go of my hand, why? He whispered in my ear, "I love you Isabella Swan, and I will miss you the most." Well that hit a nerve and I could feel the tears coming, he most of saw them coming too. He put two fingers under my chin so he could see my face. He wiped the tears from my eyes. "Don't cry my love, I'll be back, I promise." He laughed, he had this look in his eyes like he was finally getting over the break-up and accepted friendship over everything. He kissed my forehead, "remember, just because you're with my brother doesn't mean I can't have some feelings for you. I still care for you." I let those words sink in. "I wrote you this letter, please read it tonight." He kissed my forehead one last time, "good-bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." Was all I could say. He handed me the letter and then released me from his arms. I ran to Jasper, where he took me into a tight hug. I let the hatred towards myself towards myself take over me. How could I let Edward say those things while I was in love with Jasper. We waved good-bye as he entered the plane terminal. Esme cried her silent and dry sobs.

That night, before Jasper came back like every night, I read Edwards letter. I cried the whole way through it. It read:

_D__ear beautiful,_

_I love you so much. This letter says everything that I could never say to you in person. I know by the time you have sat down to read this, I'm already on my way to France. I wanted to say thank-you. Thank-you for all the memories I can take with me to France. Thank-you for being my first true love. It does pain me every day to see you with my brother, but I am getting passed that. Bella what hurts me the most is that he does everything I used to. When he leaves at midnight to sneak through your window, I think of everything from the first night I stayed with you up until the very last night when you told me that you had feelings for Jasper. What you don't know is that two weeks before Alice saw it; she saw your wedding, only it was with Jasper not me. I had to think of ways to pull away from you, it hurt me that it wasn't our wedding. I told Alice I would never tell you, but I am and oh well. That night I found out what Alice saw, I could have very well killed myself, but that would only hurt you. I couldn't do that. Bella I always told you I couldn't live in a world where I knew you didn't exist. That's still true to this day and I will always feel that way even if you marry __Mike Newton (but please, for everyone's sanity, don't marry Mike Newton), I will always feel that way. What defiantly hurts the most is that I thought we were so close, and I actually thought one day we might have married and had a house of our own, and you walked away from me. I wish I could know what it would be like if I did marry you, I guess I will never know. But if he hurts I can't promise I won't hurt him. Well until the next time I see, I love you, and be happy my love. Bye Bells._

_Love you forever,_

_Edward Cullen_

**End Flashback**

**Four months later (present day)**

Bella POV

Edward was coming back today, but he didn't know why. He didn't know that Jasper proposed to me a month before he left. We were telling him today and having an "official engagement party". I was dwelling on this fact when Jasper brought me out of my daydream. "Bella, darlin', you might want to take off the ring, remember he doesn't know yet."

"Oh yeah, right Jasper, thanks. I've had it on for so long that I forgot about it. Will you take it? I'll end up losing it." Jasper nodded and just as he put the ring in his pocket Edward came out of the terminal. Great timing Edward, I thought to myself.

"Hello Jasper, hi Bella." Things have still been rocky between the two of them since the "incident". This made me really nervous.

"Hi Edward, we've missed you so much. Sorry Esme couldn't be here to pick you up. She's getting things set up back at home. She and Carlisle are so excited to see you. How was France?" I was rambling, I always ramble when I'm nervous.

"I've missed you all too. France was amazing, it was a shame that nobody could come visit me. J'aime Paris, il est tres beau." I couldn't help but chuckle as Edward spoke French. (A/N: That says I love Paris, it is very beautiful in French)

"That's great, Edward, lets get back home." Jasper said. It was a quiet ride back to Jasper's house. We saw Esme waiting on the front porch, and Edward grinned.

Edward POV

It felt so good to be home. I had to leave for awhile though, and it was good. I couldn't help but be excited when I saw Esme, and as soon as Jasper stopped the car, Esme was hugging me. "Edward, you're home! We've all missed you so much." Esme squealed as she hugged me. Then Emmett came outside. I could not believe what he was thinking; hey, Uncle Eddie's here! It's about time that he showed up, now the party can start.

"Emmett, what was that about?" I asked him.

"Nothing, although, Jasper and Bella do have some news for you." Bella tried to not look scared, and it didn't work. I know her as well as Jasper. She turned to face Jasper and reached for something in his pocket. When she turned around I saw a big diamond ring on her ring finger. Well shit, this is why I get called home. For an engagement party and a baby shower?

"Wow, um, congratulations you guys?!?!! When did this happen?"

"Um, about a week after you called Jasper my pimp. You remember that don't you? Now, come on lets go inside." I just stared at her with my jaw hanging open but followed into the house. As I walked in, I could not believe what Alice had done. I decided I should ask them about the baby shower.

"Jasper, Bella, this is quite embarrassing, but I must ask. When I showed up, Emmett was thinking something about Uncle Eddie. That isn't why you're getting married right?" Bella's face flushed scarlet at the embarrassment. Jasper looked very, very pissed off at me.

"No, Edward. We just love each other okay? We want to be together forever. Is that so hard to understand? Why is it that whenever something like this happens you basically call me a slut? For someone who loves me so much, you sure do know how to make me feel like crap." Bella yelled and stormed back into the living room with Jasper. I was left in the hallway looking dumbfounded. I am going to kill Emmett. Maybe I should just go back to France now.

"Edward, look. I know that you still love her, but really dude. Do not make my baby sister seem like a slut. I can't believe that you actually took me so seriously. Jasper might do dopey things sometimes, but he's not that dopey. Let's just go back in there, and you really need to try to be supportive of Bella. It would mean a lot to her if you and Jasper could be friends again." Emmett told me and then I followed him out into the living room. I had never heard him give such a heartfelt speech in my entire existence. The party was amazing. Bella was red the entire night, she really hated parties, but Alice will be Alice. As the night came to a close, Jasper pulled me to the side.

"Look, Edward. I don't know how to say this but, I'm really sorry that you're taking this so hard. I know you still love her, but, I hate that this thing has caused such a riff between us. We've been family for a really long time. What I'm tryin' to say is that well, um," Jasper looked down and I read his thoughts, I'm really sorry man. I didn't mean to shut you out. It's just pissed me off what you've said about her. Would you be my best man? I just nodded at his thoughts. He smiled and we walked back into the party.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. Sadly, there will only be one or two more chapters in this story, but I might do a sequel, I'm not sure. The next update won't be for a couple of weeks. I'm doing the wedding, and I want to get it exactly right. So, that's it. And just so you know in the next chapter Bella is going to be calling Jasper Jazzykins (I just thought y'all should know now.) Reviews make me smile xoxo.**


	6. AN:Sequel!

A/N: Hey, so sorry I haven't updated this story, but I've decided to no do a wedding chapter, but I am (drum roll please………..) doing a sequel by the name of The Dance. The first chappie should be up later tonight. Okay, so make sure you look for it. And PS, I have another Bella and Jasper story called This is Just a Dream and it needs some love. XOXO


End file.
